


Forbidden Love

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: City of Bones, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Werewolf, aidan turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Skye's relationship is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had various inspirations for this.

A smile instantly touched Luke's face feeling a hand glide over his back as he stood in the back corner of his book store putting some new books he got in away. He looked around to make sure the few customers that were in his shop were out of sight before turning to the owner of the hand, still lingering on the small of his back, with a warm smile.

“Hey, Skye.” He whispered, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her softly.

Skye was the High School Junior that Luke had hired several weeks back to help him around the book store. Everything had started out fine and normal until one night while closing up and they were in very close proximity, they kissed accidentally. They looked at each other startled and surprised for a moment before attacking each other in a heated make out session on the floor in one of the book aisle, neither had done anything more than press against each other and battle to get into the others mouth with their tongues. But as time progressed, almost two months, their actions towards each other grew more serious; touches, looks, kisses and words. Luke had many times come up behind her at the front counter as she stood there cashing out the register and pressed up against her, pinning her to the counter, his arms locked around her waist and face buried into her hair, shoulder and neck. Skye loved to touch him, especially running her fingers through his short curly hair, so soft and silky. Both had gone towards instigating more sexual matters, but Luke would always shut it down, giving the “ _We'll be in enough trouble already._ ” line firmly, before pulling away and sending her home.

“Hey.” She smiled back, leaning into his touch and the kiss.

They hadn't seen each other in a week, she was off on a two week school break and the first week of it was spent away from New York on a family road trip to South Carolina, her and her family's original home state, to see old friends and family still living there. Luke had expected her to return today, since they texted and talked on the phone a lot, but he hadn't expected her to show up at the shop, he loved the surprise though. He'd missed her a great deal and though talking on the phone and they were able to Skype three times, which was nice. Hell, he missed her when she was in another room.

“I missed you.” he whispered, wishing the customers would get lost so he could hold her. “How was the trip? Did you kill Axl?” he laughed, she'd threatened to kill her older brother Axl while they were talking on the phone and she was packed in the car with her family because Axl wouldn't stop leaning over to her and making obscene noises and remarks into her phone, trying to interrupt her and Luke's call.

“No, I just tied his headphone chord into really tight knots while he was asleep.” She deadpanned.

Luke laughed even more, knowing how important Axl's headphones were to him. “He must have been pissed.”

“He almost threw my cell out the window and I almost put his head through it, and the parents made him go sit in the back back seat.” She said all serious, but Luke could hear the tone of humor in her voice.

The bell on the front door chimed, telling them they were finally alone and Luke pulled her against him into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He moaned as her hand went between them and started rubbing his soft cock through the fabric of his pants, making him start to harden and pant.

“Skye, no.” he panted against her lips, his hand grabbing her wrist to stop her. “We can't do this, the store is open, someone could come in.” he told her as she whined in protest.

“I've missed you too much to care, Luke.” Skye pouted.

Luke sighed, rubbing her pouty bottom lip with his thumb. He did want to take their relationship to the next level, but he was afraid too, he was afraid that someone would find out that he was in a relationship with a girl that was still technically a minor for another few months and he'd get locked up and God only knows what would happen to her knowing the way her parents, his friends, were. He wouldn't risk her being taken away from him just to fulfill their bodily needs and cravings. But the more he looked into her face and eyes, the more he was losing his own control. Sighing, he walked away from her abruptly, confusing her as she watched him go. She heard the bell and the security gate that protected the front of the store close and get locked and the same with the front door and the lights go out. He came back and his expression was different, it looked...primal. He took her hand firmly into his and lead her down one of the aisles, to the back and up a staircase that lead up to his apartment above the bookstore, she'd been up there a number of times, one of them to actually spend the night cuddled against his chest and wrapped up in his arms. Luke stopped as they entered his apartment and looked back at her sternly.

“You listen to me, understood?” he told her. “If I stop it, it stops. No whining.”

Skye nodded her head at him quietly. Nodding back once, he pulled her against him and started kissing her, his hands going through her hair and cupping her face. He let her touch and tease him through his pants. He let his own hands move from her face and to her loose sweatpants, tugging them down her legs, then wrapping his arm around her waist and picking her up to step out of them. By the time he did all that, she had his pants open and his cock out free from the confines of his pants and boxers, the pad of her thumb was rubbing the head and slit of his cock, making him growl with pleasure, the werewolf in him showing through. Luke's own fingers slipped between her legs as they kept kissing, never breaking it, as he teased her and smiled feeling how wet she was already. Skye moaned out a whimper as Luke swiped his finger through her wetness, making it slick and slipped it up inside of her, she shivered against him, the hand not still teasing him, moved around to his back and twisted up in his flannel shirt.

Luke easily opened her with two fingers, before laying her down on his bed, that he knew he'd never look at the same again after that night. He hooked one of her legs around his waist and bent the other one at the knee. He pulled her hand away from his cock and wrapped her arm around his neck, guiding himself to her entrance as he kissed her and slid inside. She tensed from the mixture of excitement and pain as he sank deep into her, she moaned weakly, squeezing her eyes shut as he settled fully in her. She wasn't a virgin, but she'd only done it once before and that boy's cock was nothing to the thickness and length of Luke's, there was a second as he pushed inside of her that she thought there wasn't enough room for him to go completely inside of her and they wouldn't be flush against each other. But she didn't tell him to stop and she wasn't going to let him stop, she just relaxed her body and let herself adjust to his size, naturally. Luke started to slowly thrust into her and picked up his pace gradually, spurred and encouraged by her moans and softly panted words. Luke wrapped an arm around her waist as he sat back on his heels with her in his lap, still thrusting into her, his hand pressed to her back between her shoulder blades as he started to suck on her collarbone, where she could hide it easily, of course. Skye rocked her hips in tune with Luke's thrusts, her head swimming with thoughts of realization, she was actually doing it with Luke, he was actually inside of her, thrusting inside of her. It was real sex and it wasn't awkward and fumbling like it was the first time she'd ever done it with that boy from her Science class, it took him several minutes to figure out where to put himself and actually get in. Luke didn't even have to think about where he was going and was there in seconds, he didn't fumble or make it awkward, it was perfect and it made her wish her first time was with him and she decided to mentally make it her first time. She gasped suddenly, all the feelings, sensations and thoughts overwhelming her and making her feel like she was falling, but the feeling was instantly chased away as she found herself wrapped tightly in Luke's arms, held against him with care, love and tenderness as he supported her easily, even slowing his thrusts a bit. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, slowing her hips as well, finding his idea to slow down some a good idea too.

“It's okay, Skye. I've got you.” he whispered, tightening his arms around her and turning his face to press his sweaty forehead to her temple. “I've got you.” he whispered again, kissing her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed and she laid her head on his shoulder, her face in his neck and fingers running through the back of his damp curls.

He brushed his lips over her ear, ghosting them to kiss her jaw. Her moans were getting quicker and more desperate, with a tone of vulnerability in them. Luke's arms tightened around her almost painfully. “It's alright, Skye. It's okay.” he panted into her ear, feeling her tighten around his cock with her orgasm, making him twitch from it and moan as she moaned his name loudly in his ear.

As she pulled up from a thrust and he pulled down, Luke pulled completely out of her, but kept her firmly seated in his lap as he wrapped a hand around himself and worked his cock the rest of the way into his release, spilling it all over his hand, bed and between Skye's trembling thighs. He moved so they wouldn't lay in the mess and rolled to lay down on his back with Skye laying on top of him, arms wrapped around his chest under his arms and her legs still straddling him. Both of them panted with a combined effort, Luke rubbed Skye's back and she nuzzled his neck and chest. He let his fingers trace down her spine and over her butt, back between her legs to tease her playfully, but something felt off about the wetness seeping from between her legs, it wasn't as sticky as it should be. Picking up his hand, he looked at his fingers, and paled.

“Skye?” he whispered, his thumb running over his messy index and middle fingers. “Are you in any pain?”

“No.” She shook her head, sounding exhausted, and rightly so. “Why?”

“No-no reason.” he gulped, silently. “Maybe, we should take a shower.”

Skye smiled, giggling softly and turning her face into his neck more. “No, I wanna smell like you, Luke. I'll take one tomorrow.”

“It's not up for debate.” Luke told her, sitting up with her. “Go, and I'll come join you in a second, I'm gunna find you something to sleep in.”

Skye blinked at him, confused, but got up and padded into his bathroom to get the shower going. When Luke came in with a pair of his pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts, Skye was facing the door, the shower on, but she wasn't in it. He saw the thin lines of blood dripping down her legs and winced.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, setting the clothes down on the counter. “I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly, it was my last intention. I must have gotten carried away without knowing it. I-”

“You didn't hurt me, Luke.” Skye whispered, she'd known when she saw a drop of blood hit the tile floor as she leaned in to turn the shower on, that Luke panicked seeing the blood and thought it was his fault.

“Yes, I did. You're bleeding!” he exclaimed.

Skye smiled brightly, stepping closer to him and standing on her tippy toes, kissing his lips. “You didn't hurt me, Luke. My period started.” she told him against his lips.

“Your what started?” Luke frowned down at her.

“My _period_ started!” She giggled, amused. “It's my time of the month.”

Luke sighed with relief as his body relaxed, realizing that he hadn't hurt her after all. “Thank God.” he whimpered.

“You're the sweetest person in the world, Luke.” Skye grinned, kissing him again.


End file.
